Diversion
by SyFyGeek1124
Summary: Gale and Katniss go into the games together, realizing how much they would sacrifice to keep each other safe from harm's path, even if it means death. AU games. Galeniss. Sort of cliche, but I'll try to add twists and turns. Chapter One is a Prologue.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: **Hey peoples! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you like it. I'll most likely add quotes before a new chapter that sort-of goes with it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the books, do you think I'd be writing fan-fiction?

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Love is like a friends caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." <em>-Bruce Lee

* * *

><p>I wake up at dawn on a quiet summer morning. I groggily rub the sleep off my eyes and sir upright. The rickety bed makes a creaky noise in disturbance of my movements. I look down to my little sister, Prim, to make sure I didn't wake her. She was still fast asleep. I make my way out of the beat-down bed and gently step in the floor. It feels as cold as ice on my bare feet. I walk over to where my clothes lay, trying not to make the floorboards squeak.<p>

I pull out a black, short-sleeved shirt and my worn out cargo pants. I quickly dress myself and undo my braid, running my fingers along as I go in a n attempt to untangle some of it. After, I delicately put it back into my signature braid and walk out of the room and into kitchen.

I grab my hunting boots off the floor and put them on. "Much better." I say under the breath into the empty air. I slip my father's old hunting jacket on and sling my game bag over my shoulder. I soundlessly walk out the door and through the Seam.

The Seam is the part of District 12 where miners and their families live. They naturally have olive skin, gray eyes, and dark hair, unless you're like my mother and Prim. They have light blonde hair and blue eyes, like people in the merchant section of the district. I have the natural Seam look. I took it after my dad; who died in a mine explosion.

When I make it to the electrical fence the borders District 12, I pause for a moment to see id I can hear the rare hum. When I don't hear anything, like most of the time, I effortlessly glide under to my oasis-the woods. I jog a little to the hollow log where I stash me and Gale's bows and arrows.

Gale is my best friend and hunting partner. We both break the law on a daily basis to keep our families from starving. He lives in the Seam like me and also has the same appearance. The mine explosion that took my father took his also, leaving him to be the man of the family.

I notice that Gale's are already gone, which means he waiting for me at our meeting rock. I receive my bow and arrows and briskly walk to our rock/meeting place.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale greets me without turning around. He's always had a keen sense of hearing.

"Hey, Gale," I reply nonchalantly. I walk over and sit down next to him. I can hear the thump of my heart get faster. I don't know why but it had been happening a lot recently.

I observe the he's deep in thought. His face is etched in nervousness and something else I can't quite place. "What's wrong?" I ask. He looks over to me and bite his lower lip. This makes my heart beat even faster. What is this strange feeling? My thoughts interrupt. Gale opens his mouth to speak but closes it again like a fish out of water.

"Nothing," he dodges the question and turns his head away. I look at him with concern, curiosity and anger. We never keep things from each other.

He either doesn't see me or her ignores me because he doesn't say anything else. I'm about to ask why he's acting so weird, but I make the final decision to leave it alone for now. Making him angry will scare away all the game.

Gale abruptly stands, picks up his bow and arrows and his game bag. He puts them on and offers me a hand to help me up. I accept by placing my hand in his, even though I'm mad at him. When I'm up, he holds my hand for another lingering second then lets go. As soon as he did it left a tingling sensation up my whole arm and I strangely didn't want him to. I couldn't place why that happens either. I just shrug it off and we set off to go hunt for our families.

* * *

><p>"I can tell you anything. Right, Catnip?" Gale asks me cautiously as we approach the fence. We had just finished hunting and we managed to bring down two rabbits, three squirrels, and a fox from our bows and arrows. From snares we caught another rabbit and squirrel. An average haul.<p>

I stop in my tracks. "Of course you can," I turn around to make eye contact with him. "We're best friends." My previous anger wears off and I smile.

"Well-I-um-ab-about that..." He stutters. I've never seen gale this nervous before. He's usually confident 24/7. A bunch of thoughts rush through my head at his nervousness. _Does he not want to be friends anymore? Does he not want to hunt together anymore?_ I know these questions are ridiculous, but I can't help but think of the worse case scenarios.

Anxiety rushes through me and I can't handle it. "Just spit it out!" I half yell-say; remembering we're in woods, hunting illegally. What's so hard about telling me? Even if it is bad? He doesn't say anything at all. He takes a stride towards me, cups my face in his huge hands, and the next thing I know-his lips are on mine.

At first I'm shocked and frozen. When it fully processes through my thick skull what he's doing, my muscles relax and I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes. Our lips move together in harmony and I can feel and inferno growing deep in my stomach like burning coals.

Then, it hits me like a ton of bricks. The way my heart would beat faster when I saw him, the way his touch would send tingles through me. It's something that I'd promised myself would never happen since my dad died. Yet, here I am-kissing my best friend.

My thoughts are still all over the place and I'm confused like a kid trying to solve a difficult math problem. This new thing between me and Gale might take some adjustment, but it won't take long.

We break apart after several seconds to catch our breaths. his hands don't leave my face and mine don't leave his neck. I can still feel a burning sensation on my lips, but I like it. We look deeply into each other's eyes, reading the other's emotions-even though we both have genuine smiles on our faces.

After we grasp our breaths back, I slowly pull my hands away. I rest them on his, which are still on my cheeks, and pull them away too. I hold his right hand a give it a squeeze, reassuring him that I enjoyed that. he squeezes mine back. I lightly tug on his arm, motioning that we should probably get going since our families would get worried because it's dark out. He nods his head.

I slide under the fence and once I'm back on my feet, Gale tosses our game bags under, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Gale comes quickly after that. I throw him his bag which he catches with ease. I intertwine his finger with mine again and we happily walk out way towards the Seam.

* * *

><p>Gale walks me home which isn't unusual because he always does when it's dark outside. I always tell him that I'm capable, but he always insists. We approach my house and I take the lead onto the porch, pulling him with me. He doesn't object. I give him a hug which he gladly returns. I breath in his scent. He smells like the woods mixed in with coal dust. He smells, well...like Gale would smell.<p>

I break the hug and give him a smile. He smiles back and starts to step down the stairs of the porch without hurrying. I turn the opposite direction and start to slowly open the door, just in case my mother and Prim are sleeping. I'm about to enter when I hear Gale quietly calling my name.

"Yeah?" I raise my eyebrows in question. I turn around and find him facing me.

"Um, so are we uh..." He trails off, cheeks turning a scarlet red. I smile.

"Yes, Gale." I state. I know he was trying to ask me if we are together now. He smiles radiantly and nods enthusiastically.

"Night, Catnip," he waves goodbye.

"Night," I wave back. he turns and his heel and treks back to his house. I go inside, an uncontrollable smile playing on my face.


	2. Chapter 2:Out of Luck

**A/N:** Hilo. Hope you enjoy chapter two. I used some quotes from the book and I left out some scenes from the book. Just wanted to let you know. Also, I edited chapter one and changed it a little. Re-read it if you want.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own THG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Out of Luck<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The only good luck many great men had was being born with the ability and determination to overcome bad luck."<em>-Channing Pollock

* * *

><p>Six Months Later. 74th Hunger Game Reaping<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of Prim's terrorizing scream. Today is Prim's first reaping, where each of the twelve districts send one boy and one girl to fight to the death, so I understand why. I shoot up out of bed and rush over to Prim. I shake her shoulder and repeat her name quietly. She still shouts in agony. I begin to shake her shoulder faster and say her name once louder than I did before. Her eyes snap open, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"What if it's me, Katniss?" She throws her arms around my neck and wails into my arm, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Prim, listen to me," I gently pull her off my me and make direct eye contact. "You have one slip. One. Out of thousands. I doubt that it will be you." I reassure her. I'm actually terrified and she'll get reaped. I'm more worried about her than I'm worried about me, and I have twenty slips due to tesserae.

Prim nods her head and I tell her to go back to sleep. She lays her head back down on the flattened pillow while I pull the blanket to her shoulders and tuck her in. She closes her eyes and dozes off instantly. I walk away silently and begin to get ready for hunting.

I put my hunting clothes on, which are also my regular clothes, and pull on my boots. I go into out cramped kitchen and slip into my jacket. While doing so, I spot a slice of cheese from Prim out of the corner of my eye. I scoop it into my hands and toss it in my game bag. I pull the bag onto my shoulder and open the door. I gallop down the porch steps and race through the Seam. I want to get as much hunting done as possible.

I arrive at the fence and pause out of habit. The fence is still silent so I slip under and run to the log holding my bow and arrows. Gale's are gone already, which I expected, so I grab mine and make my way to our rock.

I make it their in a matter of minutes. I sit down next to Gale, whose gaze is in the valley. We don't acknowledge each other, both thinking about how today's events might turn out. What if I get reaped? I'd have no chance against those blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, Careers. What is Prim _does_ get reaped? I'd volunteer for her without hesitation. What if _Gale_ gets reaped? I'd go insane without him. He's strong and determined, but I would be scared out of my wits for him.

I stop thinking about what could happen and pull out the cheese that Prim left us. I split it in half and give Gale a piece. He accepts it and we both go back into our thoughts.

"Let's get started," Gale interrupts the silence once we've finished.

"Okay." I proclaim. I stand at the same time as Gale and notch an arrow in my bow. I take the lead as Gale watches my back, arrow also notched.

We walk for a while, not running across anything. I'm about to suggest doing something else when a rabbit comes into view. I pull my arrow back, take a deep breath and shoot. It lands straight into the creature's eye. I go over to retrieve it and put the rabbit in my game bag.

"Gale," I walk a few feet to where he's waiting for me, "I think we should do something else. I'm not seeing a lot of game and we have to come home with something." I explain.

"Okay," he nods his head. "Want to go to the lake and fish?" He suggests. I nod my head and we walk together in synchronization.

We make it to the lake and we start to set up fishing poles that we hide in the area. I sit at the edge of the murky waters with the pole firmly in my hand. Gale sits next to me in the same position.

I start to think about how everything can change in such a little amount of time. Things can change for the better, but it can change for the worse. My luck has been good these past six months. They have held some of my happiest moments since Gale and I's fathers died.

Then, I think about how my luck could go south. Luck doesn't last forever. Everything could become worse in a matter of hours. I just have this gut feeling that something isn't going to go right. I just hope my instinct is wrong.

I sigh heavily, ignoring all of my thought. I lean my head onto Gale's shoulder and I scoot closer to him. He adjusts his position slightly so that we're both comfortable and wraps his free arm around my waist.

"We could do it, you know," Gale breaks the silence.

"Do what?" I ask. I honestly have no idea what he's talking about and I know him almost as much as myself.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," he says.

I shake my head in disagreement. I could never leave Prim. And Gale has Rory, Vick and Posy. I've never gone into the woods that are past the lake. I don't even know why he would recommend running away.

"Never mind. It's a stupid idea," he sighs in defeat. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I croak, voice raspy from not talking for a while.

I feel the slightest tug at my pole and I remove my head from Gale's shoulder. I start to reel the fish in. When it's exposed to the air, it flops around trying to escape like a confused rabbit caught in one of Gale's intricate snares. I unhook the fish and Gale ends the fish's life with his hunting knife. I deposit the scaly, slimy, fish in my bag and throw the end of the pole's line back out.

Increasingly, we catch more fish. I decide to take a small break so I set my pole down and stand up. I walk at the edge of the lake at a leisurely pace. I stop for a moment to look at my reflection in the gloomy water. Same olive skin, same gray eyes, same lopsided braid and same hunting scars. Nothing new. I'm about to walk back to Gale when something sparkling catches my eye. My eyebrows knit together, trying to figure out what it could possibly be.

I bend down and stick my hand into the water. It's cold but refreshing. I take hold of the object and I bring my arm back into the air. I discover that it is a silver locket on a slim chain that caught my attention. I turn it around and around in my hands, taking in its appearance.

I feel like I've seen it before. I try to think back to the times I might have seen it before, but nothing comes to mind.

I decide to walk back to where Gale is fishing, the locket still clutched in my hand. When I make it back, I sit down next to him.

"Look I what I found in the lake," I hold up the locket by the chain. Gale studies it for a while. He then sets down his fishing pole and lightly takes it out of my hand. He rubs his thumb across the oval locket and stops at the edge of it. He gently pushes the bottom part down. The locket snaps open and I can see that there is a picture in it, but I can't see what it is.

Gale's eyes widen and he turns his head to look at me. I give him a confused look and take the locket from his outstretched hand. I look at the picture that the locket contains.

Now I understand why Gale was shocked. The picture is of me and my dad when I was younger. Before he died.

"Do you remember him ever wearing it?" Gale quietly asks me, still in disbelief.

Now that I've seen the picture, I do remember my dad wearing it most of the time. I nod my head. But I don't understand why he would take it off, especially in the woods. Then, and idea pops into my head-what if he is still alive, somewhere in the woods? He's most likely not, the Capitol wouldn't let that go by. I think about sharing my thoughts with Gale, but decide not to. It would only encourage his idea of running away even more.

"Yeah," I continue, brushing my previous theory away. "The last time I remember him wearing it was a couple days before..." I trail off. "...before the explosion." I say, barely above a whisper. A few silent tears stray down my face but I harshly wipe them away.

Gale is dumbfounded. He has no idea what to say.

I turn my attention away from the lost then found locket and look up at the sky. I locate the Sun and bring one of my hands up to calculate how much time we have.

"I think we should head back," I determine. Gale stands and picks up both of our poles and conceals them away. While he's doing so, I stand up and gather everything. I close the locker and shove it in my pocket. I hoist my game bag upon my back and sling my bow and arrows on my shoulder. I pick up Gale's things and hold them in my right hand.

He walks back over to me and I hand over his stuff. He puts everything on and we start to silently walk away from the lake.

We reach the hollow log and carefully put our bow and arrows away. We walk over to the 'electrical' fence and slide under, into the Meadow.

I stand with Gale and brush away the few stands of grass stuck to my pants. I grab his hand and lace his fingers with mine because there's nothing to say. We walk out of the Meadow and into the sapped, silent, Seam.

We stop in front of my house and I embrace Gale tightly, not wanting to let go. He holds me just as tightly. He lets go after a while and we share a lingering kiss.

"Wear something pretty," he tells me flatly before he walks off in the direction of his house.

I step up the porch stairs and enter my house. Prim is in the kitchen, dressed in my reaping clothes from when I was younger. My mother is standing behind her, putting Prim's hair into a braid.

I set my game bag down on the counter and start walking towards the bedroom.

"I left something out for you," my mother stops me for a moment. This makes me angry. She's never been a good mother to Prim and I since our dad supposedly died. She blocked out everything for a while. The only time I remember her out of her shell is when she had a patient.

I have to give her credit though. I can tell that she's been trying hard to be a mother, but I'm not the kind of person to forgive easily. Prim, on the other hand, has been overjoyed with it. I'm just glad she's happy.

"Okay," I respond calmly. I enter the bedroom and on my bed lays a blue dress. I recognize it as one of my mother's old dresses. I touch the rough, yet delicate fabric gently. I take the locket out of my pocket and set it down on my pillow. I undress out of my hunting clothes and boots. I pull the dress over my head.

It feels a million times different to be in a dress and I hate it. I bend down to pick up the shoes that my mother left out also. Their black and flat at the bottom. I slip them on easily and wiggle my toes to get used to their feeling. I pull my hair out of it's messy braid and run my fingers through my hair.

"You want me to put up your hair?" my mother appears at the doorway, Prim in tow.

"Sure," I agree. She walks over to me and puts my hair into an elaborate braid.

"There," she says and she puts her hands softly on my shoulders. Prim holds up a hand mirror for me to look at myself. I look for a moment and then I hear the ringing of the bells-signaling us to the square. Prim takes in a breath and starts to hyperventilate a little. I squat down to her and pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry," I tell her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I notice that part of her shirt is sticking out of her skirt. "Better tuck in that tail, Little Duck," I joke. She opens her eyes and gives me a small smile.

The three of us walk out the door and join the group of hundreds of people walking to the square. Prim has a death grip on my hand and I can tell that my mother is dreading this.

We arrive at the square and my mother goes off with all of the other adults to wait to see if their child or sibling gets shipped off to their death. I lead Prim over to all the other twelve year olds and reassure her once again. Then, I shove my way through threw the over-populated crowd to the sixteen-year-old section.

While I'm waiting, I stand on my tip-toes and search for Gale. He's taller than most of the boys his age, so it should be easy to find him. I continuously go up and down on my toes and lean back and forth, annoying the people around me.

I stop looking when I hear clicking noises echoing on the stage. Everything on everyone go silent. All the attention is on stage.

"Welcome, welcome,' Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, says. She has pink, eight-inch, high heels on, her face is covered in many layers of makeup, she has a enormous wig on, and she's wearing pristine clothing. Typical Capitolite. "Happy Hunger Games!" she says excitedly. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" A video from the Capitol starts, explaining and reviewing the history of the Games.

I take this time to look for Gale again. I'm careful not to make as much movement since I'm supposed to be paying attention, even though I've already seen it multiple times. I finally spot him and he spots me.

'It'll be okay' I mouth to him. I don't even believe myself. I still have that gut-wrenching feeling that something's going to go wrong. He offers me a sad smile and I can tell that he has the same feeling as I.

The video clip ends and Effie, chirpy as ever, begins the drawing of the two tributes.

"Ladies first," she says. Her hands dive into the glass bowl. She pulls one unlucky slip out and reads the name into the microphone. "Primrose Everdeen."

It feels like a weight was just dropped in my stomach and everything goes black for a second. When my vision returns to normal, I see Prim steadily making her way towards the stage. I instantly push my way through the other kids my age. I walk out into the opening and call out for Prim. She ignores me.

"Prim!" I call again. Peacekeepers come to hold be back. I struggle against their hold. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I shout. Prim finally stops walking and turns to face me. The Peacekeepers let go and I swiftly walk to Prim. I push her behind me.

"Go find mom," I tell her. She wraps her arms around my waist and starts sobbing. "Let go," I say harshly.

"No," she states. I strive to get her off me, but she has a strong hold for a small twelve-year-old. At that moment, I feels her weight being lifted off of me and I look back to see who got her off. Gale stands there with a weeping Prim in his arms.

"Up you go, Catnip," he says weakly. I can hear the hurt in his voice, but he knew that I had to volunteer. He would do the same is Rory or Vick were reaped. I give him a short nod. He turns to hand off Prim to my mother. I turn my head back around and calmly walk onto the stage to where I'm supposed to stand.

"What's your name, dear?" Effie asks me. She holds the microphone by my face.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say in the strongest voice I have right now.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" she asks. My eyes flick over to the peppy escort and I narrow my eyes at her in anger. She takes that as her cue to move on. "Time for the boys!" she saunters over to the boy's reaping bowl.

I don't have enough time to hope that it's not Gale when she calls out his exact name.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys expected that last part, I just didn't know where to end the chapter. Leave a review...if you want to. Thanks! :)<strong>

**-SyFyGeek**


	3. Chapter 3: Teardrops and Goodbyes

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday. I had a lot of homework and I had gotten a lunch detention for not doing it on time, stupid school! Anyways, this chapter may not be as long as chapter two but I hope you still enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Teardrops and Goodbyes<p>

* * *

><p><em>"But there was a special kind of gift that came with embracing the chaos, even if I cursed most of the way. I'm convinced that, when everything is wiped blank, it's life 's way of forcing you to become acquainted with and aware of who you are now, who you can become. What is the fulfillment of your soul?" <em>-Jennifer DeLucy

* * *

><p>My eyes widen and I breath in a sharp gasp. It's like the whole world around me is falling apart. This can not be happening. I hear Prim start to wail even louder. I find Gale in the crowd and see the smallest flick of shock come across his face. It comes off as fast as it went on. His face sets with determination, but I know that it's not for him. He wants me to come home, but I'm not letting that happen. Whether he likes it or not.<p>

The eighteen-year-olds surrounding Gale shuffle out of his way as he treks to the stage. His boots make a clomping noise as he stomps up the wooden stairs. My eyes follow him the whole time.

"I like these two!" Haymitch, District 12's only living victor, shouts. He won the 50th games, which was a quell, and he's been a drunkard ever since. He stumbles over to us, bottle in hand, and puts an arm around each of our shoulders. "Lots of...spunk!" he slurs. "More than you!" he points directly in front of him. He lets go of our shoulders and points directly to a camera. "More than you!" I think he's addressing the Capitol but I'll probably never know because he falls off the stage, making himself unconscious. Peacekeepers come over to Haymitch with a stretcher and they take him away.

The mayor begins the Treaty of Treason, trying to act unfazed at what just happened. I zone the mayor out and look down at my shoes, hoping that if I think hard enough that this will all turn out to be a horrible nightmare. It doesn't work. The mayor finishes the Treason and I look up.

"Shake hands," Effie gestures us.

I take a deep breath and walk to the center of the stage at the same time as Gale. I hold out my shaky hand and Gale takes a strong grip on it. He pulls me to him and holds me tight. I recuperate by flinging my arms around his neck. I can feel everybody's eyes on us. I bury my face into Gale's chest, trying to hide myself.

"It's gonna be okay," Gale whispers into my hair.

I shake my head. How can it be okay? "No it's not," I say in a shaky voice. I let a few tears escape my eyes.

Effie clears her throat and we part from each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the tribute for this year's games, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne!" This is where the district is supposed to clap. Except, no one does. They all kiss their three middle fingers and raise them to the sky. It isn't a sign to take lightly. We use it in District 12, usually for funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

A sob gets stuck in the middle of my throat on it's voyage. Peacekeepers come to escort us into separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones. They shove Gale into the room on the right and me into the left room.

The room immediately sickens me. The walls and couch are crimson red-the color of blood. _Preparing us for what we're going to see soon._ I think darkly. The walls are also edged with golden patterns that sparkle. They could keep a bunch of Seam families fed for several months. Yet, kids are out there starving to death. Damn Capitol.

The door bursts open and my mother and Prim enter. She runs into my open arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh," I sooth her. "Prim, listen to me. Do not take out tesserae. You can sell cheese and milk from Lady and help mom with the small apothecary business. You have to be strong." She nods her head and slowly loosens her grip on me. I turn to my mother.

"You can't zone out again. You have to be there for Prim when she needs it and help her. You have to be strong too," I say steadily.

"I will," she says in a trembling voice. "I promise."

"Katniss?" Prim calls.

"Yeah, Little Duck?" I question. She pulls a glimmering object out of her pocket that I instantly recognize as the locket that I found at the lake.

"Will you take this with you?" she asks. She holds the piece of jewelry out to me.

"Sure," I agree. "But where did you get it?"

"I grabbed it off your pillow before we left," she answers innocently. "I was using it for good luck, but you need it now." I nod and take it out of her hand. Peacekeepers then come in to take them away. I shout I love you to them once again before the door slams shut.

Madge comes in next. She is the mayor's daughter and she's the same age as me. We're usually partners is school when we need them but we don't talk much, which is fine for both of us. She hurriedly takes the golden pin that is on her dress off and shoves it in my hand.

"Take this with you," she says.

"But Prim, she gave me a necklace," I state. She bites her bottom lip and her eyebrows crease together in thought. She sighs in defeat.

"Just take them both with you," she utters. "Please." I nod and put both the pin and necklace in my pocket. She gives me a hug before she strides out the door.

My next visitor is unexpected: Peeta Mellark. He strikes a memory.

_***Flashback***_

It was after my dad had died and before I decided to hunt in the woods. I was trying to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes, but nobody was willing to trade. It started to pour outside so I made the decision to look through the baker's trash cans. I just couldn't go home empty-handed. I reluctantly opened the lid and peeked in.

Then, I heard a shout. "Get out of here, you Seam rat!" The shout belonged to the baker's wife. I let go of the lid and it closed with a loud bang. I walked by their pig pen and leaned against an apple tree.

I had nothing to come home with. I was going to die in the rain. I was sure of it. Then, I heard a loud noise in the bakery. Peeta had two burnt loaves of bread in his large hands and a swollen eye. I assume from his mother.

"Feed it to the pigs!" she yelled at him. He ripped off a piece and threw it at the pigs. His eyes met mine and he looked back into the bakery, I suppose to see if his mother was watching him. He threw the rest of it to me and went back inside.

I never got to thank him for it - for saving me and my family. I was going to the next day, but decided against it. That day after he gave me the bread, I found a dandelion and it struck an idea - I was going to hunt to survive.

_***End Flashback***_

"What-what are you doing here?" I ask, dumbfounded. Now that I say it, it sounds rude. _Oh well,_ I think. _I'm being shipped off to my death anyways._

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll take care of your family and Gale's," he answers. Could he get any kinder?

"Okay," I nod my head. "Thanks."

"No problem," he rubs that back of his neck as if he's nervous. "Uh, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you might get mad about this, but I have to let you know. I-I've had a crush on you since we were five years-old. When you sang in front of the class and all the birds outside stopped signing to listen to you."

I'm dumbstruck. "I-I can't. I ju-just don't feel that way about you," I stutter.

"It's fine," Peeta says disappointedly. "I was expecting that." He smiles sadly and exits the room.

I sigh in frustration and plop down on the exquisite couch. _Why does all of this have to happen to me? Why couldn't Effie's claws pick out different, damn slips!? Why did Peeta have to say that he likes me!?_ My head shouts.

Peacekeepers come in and take me to the car that will transfer me to the train station. It takes a short amount of time and I step out of the vehicle just to be bombarded with flashing lights. I look over to the left, trying to find Gale. I find him exiting his car, eyes immediately searching for me.

I walk over to him and latch his hand to mine. He offers me a weak smile that I return and we fight our way through the photographers. We arrive at the train's doors and walk in with a rush.

The train takes off and I stumble at the beginning. No surprise though. Going 250 miles per hour on a Capitol train is going to make you stumble a bit. When my feet are planted on the ground, I take in how fancy the train is. Beautiful furniture, shining, glass cups, superb (by the looks of it) food. Everything is remarkable-except that the Capitol owns it.

"This way to your rooms," Effie says. She sashays down the hall while Gale and I follow her.

She tops in front of a door that has a sign that says: _DISTRICT TWELVE MALE TRIBUTE._ She twists the golden knob and the door opens. We all walk in. The room is extraordinary. The bed could fit my mother, Prim, and me. It could even fit Gale's entire family.

Effie tells Gale that everything is at his disposal and to be at dinner in an hour. She and I leave the room and walk a few feet to a door. The sign plastered on it says: _DISTRICT TWELVE FEMALE TRIBUTE._ We walk in and my eyes scatter around the whole room. It's basically the same as Gale's but different clothes and such. Effie tells me the same things she told Gale and leaves me to clean up.

I decide to take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before and I've never had hot water in my bath, unless I boil it. I take off my mother's old dress and take the locket necklace and pin out of my pocket. I set them down by the sink and fold my mother's dress. I put it down on the other side of the sink.

I step into the shower to be greeted with a bunch of confusing buttons. I press one that I think turns the water on. Fortunately, it does turn it on. I press another button out of curiosity and soap squirts onto my head. I massage it into my hair and then rinse it out. I clean myself up thoroughly and step out. Thankfully, the water turns off by itself. Air blows out of the walls, drying me and untangling my hair.

I put a robe on and go over to the closet. Most of the clothes in it are bright and neon. I dig through until I come across a muted green shirt and pants. I take off the robe and dress myself.

I'm about to go to dinner when I remember the pin and necklace. I retrieve them and put the necklace in my pocket once again. I study the pin since I didn't have time to before. It's a mockingjay with an arrow and a ring around the bird.

During the first rebellion, the Capitol had created muttations or mutts for short. Jabberjays were one of them. They could mimic human speech, including a whole conversation and they were only male. They were supposed to help the Capitol, but the rebels fed them whole-hearted lies. When the Capitol found out they tried to eliminate all the jabberjays, but they failed. Jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds and then mockingjays were born.

I pin it onto my shirt, it's like my own little act of rebellion. I walk out the door and see Gale walking down the hallway.

"Gale!" I call. He turns his head my way and gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He stops walking.

"Hey, Catnip," he says when I catch up to him.

"Hi," I intertwine his fingers with mine and we head to dinner together, hopefully getting advice from Haymitch-if he's even conscious.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Drunk Haymitch

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. *cowards away from angry readers* I'll try to update every Saturday from now on. Also, there is no opening quote for this chapter, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: A Very Drunk Haymitch<p>

* * *

><p>"Come sit," Effie instructs us when we arrive in the dining cart of the train. I sit down across from her while Gale sits down next to me. Haymitch isn't here, so I'm supposing that he's either drinking or he's still not conscious from falling off the stage.<p>

People come in with tons of foods to eat. Gale and I load our plates as much as we can, not being use to this much food. I'm about to start eating when I think of our family's. They don't have as nearly as much food that's here. I set down my utensils and stare down my plate.

"Eat, dear," says Effie. My stomach grumbles in response.

"Catnip…" I look over to Gale. He has the same pain in his eyes as me. I can tell that he wants me to eat because we have to put on as much weight as possible. I nod and start eating. Slowly. He's satisfied though because he doesn't say anything else about it. We eat dinner in eerie silence, until Effie decides to break it with that big mouth of hers.

"At least you two have manners. The pair last year disgusting." That sets me off. Both of the tributes last year were from the Seam. You could practically see every bone of their bodies. They weren't prepared at all, even with the Capitol's "generosity" of giving us some time to train before we go into the games.

"Probably because they were never feed right a day in their damn lives," Gale argues. I can't yell at him for that because he's 100% right. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl written on his face. I give him a nod, telling him that he did the right thing. Thankfully, his comment makes Effie shut up.

I decide to eat disgustingly, as Effie puts it, for the rest of dinner. I can see her scrunching her nose and shaking her head and Gale trying to hold back his laughter. When I'm finished, to top it all off, I wipe my hands on the tablecloth.

"I think this is a good time to go watch the reaping recaps," says Effie. She pats the corner of her mouth with a white cloth. "Come, come." Gale and I trail behind her.

She takes a seat in an over-cushioned chair while Gale and I sit down on a couch. He puts his arm around me and I scoot closer to him. I lean my head on his broad shoulder. Effie turns clicks a button and the television turns on. Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman appear on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to the recap of the 74th Hunger Games reapings!" Claudius greets. Only a few districts stand out, which is usual. A ditsy Career from District 1, Glimmer. Marvel, a slim boy who has an aggressive look in his eye. He's also from District 1. Both of District 2's tributes look like they know how to kill people a million different ways. They probably do, considering that they've been training their whole lives for this. Districts 3 and 4 don't catch my eye. District 5 has a girl that looks sly and stealthy. I immediately give her the nickname, 'Foxface'. The rest of the districts look like they would any year until District 11. The girl that gets reaped is only twelve-years-old, so she reminds me of Prim. Her name is Rue. They ask for volunteers, but no one steps up.

Then, they show District 12. Effie, greeting us and starting the video. Prim's name echoing through the square. Her slowly walking to her place. Me volunteering. Prim pleading with me not to while wrapping her arms around me. Gale taking her off and taking her to my mother. Gale's name being called and him taking his place. Haymitch falling off the stage. The mayor reading the Treaty of Treason. Gale and I hugging.

I'll admit, hugging wasn't the best idea. It makes us look weak. If our emotions weren't running so high it wouldn't have happened. We shift uncomfortably, both of us thinking of the same things.

"Looks like we're going to have an interesting year, don't you think so Claudius?" Caesar says enthusiastically. "Why yes, I do think it's going to be an interesting year." Claudius states. "Especially with a rare outer-district volunteer and maybe even_ star-crossed lovers from District 12_?" His eyebrows raise up to his forehead questionably. Effie looks over to us, even though it's obvious to her that we are.

I shift again because it isn't any of these creepy, colorful, oblivious, Capitolite's business. Haymitch then stumbles into the room with a bottle of liquor in his hand again. "Did I miss the recap?" he mumbles.

"Haymitch, you have a lot to learn about manners," Effie scolds him.

"And you have a lot to learn about _fashion_," he snaps back. She scoffs and I smirk. She gets up out of her seat and leaves the room. But before she goes I think I can see her blushing under all of her makeup. I thought it was impossible.

Haymitch takes a long swig from his bottle before he collapses on the floor. So much for help. Gale and I stand up at the same time and we surround him. We stay there for a while trying to decide what to do before I sigh loudly. "Should we clean him up?" I suggest.

"I don't know," says Gale.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Leave 'em."

"Leave him!? He's our mentor, Gale. We need his help so we need to get on his good side."

"I don't think that he's going to help us."

"Then we have to do what we can to make him."

Gale sighs in defeat. I take hold of Haymitch's legs and Gale takes his shoulders. We haul him to his room (at least I hope it's his room) and Gale start a shower for him.

"I can take it from here, Catnip. You can go get some rest," says Gale. I nod in agreement and walk to my room.

I consider changing the clothes I have on now, but ultimately decide to leave them on. They're comfortable and I think that they actually are supposed to be pajamas. I take the necklace out of my pocket and the pin off my shirt. I set them down on the bedside table. I crawl into the covers and arrange myself into a comfortable position. The bed feels like I'm floating on clouds compared to the flattened one at home that I share with Prim.

I constantly roll and flip over to settle in, but it doesn't work. My eyes stay wide open even though it feels like I could sleep for a million years. I sigh in frustration and jump out of bed.

I walk down the hall and end up in front of Gale's door. I hesitate for a moment, not wanting to wake him if he's asleep. I make the decision to open the door. It creeks as I do this, which catches Gale's attention. _Good_, I think, _he's awake_.

"Hey Gale," I address him. He smiles.

"Hey Catnip," his smile falters a little. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just, you know, couldn't sleep," I say passively.

"Same," he says. He lifts up the corner of his blanket, inviting me to sleep with him. I have an argument in my head whether or not I should accept. He senses my hesitation because the next thing he says is: "Don't worry, Catnip, I'm not gonna try anything."

I blush a little and walk over. I lay down beside him and nuzzle my head into his chest. I throw my arm around his waist while he absentmindedly played with my hair which relaxes me.

We lay there in peace until our thoughts lull us to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! Pathetic ending and horrible chapter! Say what's on your mind about it in the reviews. Even if it's a flame, I deserve it for this chapter. Until next time, SyFyGeek.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Deals and The Capitol

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter five, as promised. The quote doesn't necessarily go with the chapter, but oh well! And there are some direct quotes from the book, just wanted to let you know and I left out some parts-I don't want this to be exactly like the book.**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to: ImaginationStation00, Mrsjmw, Royalblood98, CallMeStranger, and all of the guests for your reviews. Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and to everyone that had read my fan fiction so far. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Deals and The Capitol<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time...It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other." <em>-Leo Buscaglia

* * *

><p>The light seeping through the curtains and pouring into the room rouses me. I cover my eyes with the back of my hand until they adjust. I groan in displeasure. We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon, where our prep teams will make us over.<p>

I don't want to do anything. I want to think that this was all a horrible nightmare and I'll wake up in District 12 with Prim hugging my side. But I know that Gale and I are stuck in this _real,_ horrid nightmare. And we won't be able to escape it until we either die in the games or win the games. I'm going to die and Gale's going to win. I'm going to make sure that happens.

Gale stirs beside me and also groans. There's a light knocking on the door.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie cheers from the hallway. She barges into the room and her exaggerated smile disappears when she sees me with Gale. I can feel prickling coming from my neck and rising to my cheeks so I know that I'm blushing. I look over to Gale and he seems to be unfazed by it.

Effie sighs disappointingly. She rubs her temple. "Just get ready, we'll be arriving soon." Then, she leaves the room. I catch that she mumbles something about manner as she walks down the hallway.

"Poor, Effie," Gale says sarcastically.

"It's too bad she has to deal with us," I add in. He tenses up when he catches my double meaning. I ignore it and sit up. We'll talk about that subject later. The blankets rustle and I rub my eyes. "I'll see you later," I say.

"I'll see you later too." he replies. I bend down to give him a kiss. Our lips connect and I can feel butterflies soar all around my stomach just like the first time we kissed. I've kissed him plenty of times by now and I'm still not over it - I don't think I will until I die.

Which is soon.

Eventually, we break it off. I rest my hand on the side of his face and brush my finger soothingly across his cheekbone. We stare into each other's eyes and I savor every inch of his face, trying so hard to comprehend this hell-hole of a mess.

* * *

><p>I take a shower, get dressed, and gather up my district tokens. I walk to the dining car and I'm greeted with a buffet of eggs, bacon, flap jacks, biscuits, and other breakfast delicacies. My mouth fills with saliva like the tide coming in at the sight of it.<p>

I grab a plate, almost too greedily. I fill it with all of the options until the pate is out of room. The only one here is Effie, so I sit across from her. Before I start eating, Gale comes in and my face brightens. His face brightens as well. He gets his breakfast and sits next to me, like he did last night for dinner.

Haymitch comes in shortly after. He doesn't bother getting food. He sits down and pours clear liquid, which I'm positive is more liquor, from his flask into his juice when Effie isn't paying attention.

"So, you're supposed to give us some advice," I state to our mentor.

"You want some advice? Here's some. Stay alive," he says. Then, he starts bursting out laughing. _How can he find this humorous?_

Gale comes out to be furious and he knocks Haymitch's juice out of his hand. Haymitch sits there for a couple of seconds, almost in disbelief, and then he punches Gale square in the jaw. Gale tries to punch him back but I stop him before he can, earning myself a glare.

Haymitch is about to grab more liquor, but I take a knife and stab it into the table, close to his fingers. He sits back and studies us.

"Did I get a pair of fighters this year?" asks Haymitch. I shrug in response. "Stand over here, both of you," he orders. We obediently stand in front of him. He circles us like a vulture. He prods our arms and faces here and there, studying us as if we're a book that you need for a test. He finally stops in the spot where he started. "I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. You also have to do as I say." We both nod in agreement.

"So how do we find shel-" I start.

"Whoa, one thing at a time, sweetheart," he says. I scrunch my nose at his nickname for me. "In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You aren't going to like what they do to you, but no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But-" I start again.

_"Don't resist,"_ says Haymitch. With that, he picks up some liquor and leaves the car.

Everything suddenly goes dark. I tense up because it reminds me of my father in the mines. In the darkness - like a raging beast to me. Gale finds my hand in the dark and pulls me into a hug to calm me down. He knows what I'm feeling, and I'm eternally grateful for that.

The train slows down and light spills back into the room. Our arms return to our sides and our feet move us to the windows. We might despise the Capitol with everything we've got but, if I'm going to be honest, it's magnificent. The crowd full of Captiolites outside look like a complex rainbow - filled with every shade of every color. Behind them are buildings that are constructed in abnormal shapes.

Neither Gale or I wave at them. After we've decided that we've gotten a good look, we sit back down at the table with Effie and wait to meet our stylists.

* * *

><p>Veina, Octavia, and Flavius, my prep team, all stand around me doing different tasks to make me presentable to the cameras. Veina rips more hair off my legs and I try hard not to grunt in pain.<p>

"This is the last one, ready?" she asks me in her Capitol accent. I nod and study her appearance to take my mind off it. She has chin length, aqua hair and golden tattoos all over. She rips the rest of the hair off.

I've been in the Remake Center for a couple of hours now and I still haven't met my stylist. My prep team has been scrubbing down my entire body (taking a few layers of skin along with it), fixing my nails, ripping off my body hair, trimming my hair, and plucking my eyebrows.

"I think she'll be ready for Cinna once we hose her down!" Flavius says. He adds another layer of purple lipstick onto her gigantic lips. Octavia, a women with dark green skin, nods enthusiastically. They hose me down and rush out to fetch Cinna, who I'm assuming is my stylist.

A man, who looks nothing like a person from the Capitol with the exception of a hint of gold eyeliner, comes into the room a few minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Cinna, and I'll be your stylist," he says. He even lacks the accent.

"Hello," I say.

He starts to walk around my naked body, but he doesn't touch me. After a few circles, he give me a robe that I take gratefully and I put it on. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Cinna on T.V for the games before. They usually introduce everyone's stylist, but I can't remember him.

"Are you new? I don't remember you," I voice my thoughts.

"Yes, this is my first year," says Cinna.

"That's why you're stuck with District 12," I say. New stylists usually end up with us. They have to work their way up to good districts like one and two.

"No," he shakes his head. "I asked for District 12. Come on, let's go have some lunch." I follow him out the door and into and empty room occupied with a plush, velvet couch and glass table.

We sit down and he presses a button. Food instantly pops up. It's sick how the Capitol can have food with a push of a button, literally, while Gale and I risk our lives everyday to bring food to the table.

"You must really hate us," Cinna says. I know that when he says 'us' he means the Capitol. He's right, but I don't reply to his comment. I just start to eat my lunch.

After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up again. "Katniss, let's talk about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, Gale's stylist, have put a lot of thought into it. And, as you know. we have to reflect the industry of the district."

"So that means we'll be in coal miner uniforms," I say incredulously. Our tributes are dressed like coal miners every year. Except the year that the stylists were feeling ambitious and left the tributes naked and covered in coal dust.

"No. That theme is overdone. You and Gale won't be remembered in that. And Portia and I want District to be unforgettable," Cinna says. "So, we;re going to focus on coal itself. And what do we do with coal? We burn it," he states. "You're not afraid of fire, are you Katniss?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Chapter five. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in a review. I would greatly appreciate it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Open Ceremony

**A/N: Hello! I know, this chapter is over-due. I had this extreme writer's block, but I defeated it. Yay! I sort of feel like this is one of my better chapters, but tell me what you think in a review. Onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns _The Hunger Games_, not me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Opening Ceremony<p>

* * *

><p><em>"If you do things well, do them better. Be daring, be first, be different, be just." -Anita Roddick<em>

* * *

><p>I find myself dressed in a black unitard a few hours later with my hair in a complex braid. I'm not on board with the whole 'let us light you on fire' thing, even if it's supposed to be synthetic fire. But I can't break Haymitch's deal. So therefore, I'm waiting to be roasted like a pig.<p>

After a few minutes, Gale and Portia (Gale's stylist), come into view. I take in a sharp breath when I see him in his costume. He's wearing a black unitard, like me, but he looks much better. The costume outlines all of his muscles. He looks radiant, and they haven't even set the costumes on fire yet.

I hear Gale let our a low whistle when he sees me. I immediately blush and he smiles.

"You look cute when you blush," he observes. The comment makes me blush even more. He chuckles at me. I cross my arms defensively but I have a smile on my face.

Effie leads us to our chariot, which Cinna and Portia trailing behind us. I look back to see if Haymitch is here, but he appears to be absent. So much for a deal.

Gale and I climb into the chariot and Cinna gets the head pieces and capes ready.

"So what do you think of the costumes?" I ask Gale. He gives me a repulsive look.

"There sort of tight in certain... places," he looks down which causes me to snort out of laughter. "And what if the synthetic fire doesn't work?" he responds. Just like me, he's always thinking of the worst things that could happen.

"I do agree that they're tight and if we feel the fire burning us, we'll rip each other's capes off. Sounds like a deal?" I say.

"Sounds like a deal," he confirms.

Cinna comes over and puts the cape and head pieces on us.

Portia comes over with a lighted torch and she hands it to him. District one's chariot starts to roll out then, District 2, District 3, District 4, and so on. When District eleven's chariot starts to leave, Cinna lights the costumes on fire. I wince involuntarily, but I don't feel anything burning. I look at Cinna.

"See, it worked," he says confidently. I can see the relief in his eyes, though. Before he leaves the chariot he says, "I'm supposing I don't have to tell you two to hold hands?" With that, he jumps off.

The coal-black horses in front of our chariot start to pull us forward. I trip but don't fall because Gale grabs my hand and steadies me. I take a deep breath and try to wipe away the nervousness most likely plastered on my face.

Shouts and cheers erupt my ears when the crowd sees us. Gale and I put on fake smiles and we wave to the crowd with our free hands. It makes them go even crazier. They chant both of our names and throw roses and different species of flowers at us. Some girls swoon over Gale when he looks their way. Which, in all honestly, gives me a burning feeling in my chest, and I know it's not the fire on our costumes. It's jealousy. But that should be normal now, right?

I take a peek over at Gale, to see what all the fuss is. When I get a good glimpse of him, I almost fall out again. He looks amazing. The fire flies around his face and it makes his features stand out. But, that's not all that catches my attention. It is the way the fire captures his personality. The fire makes me feel as if it pouring out all of our fury, fierceness, and hatred towards the Capitol. Except, this way, it's not shouting obscenities at them in the woods, where they can't hear us at all. This way, it symbolizes it. The message is as clear as a summer sky - we are not the people you want to mess with. Cinna is a genius.

I look back to the crowd and start the process again, but this time, I have a real smile on my face. Gale and I hold our joined hands above our heads and the crows cheers out of excitement.

The chariot progressively slows down as we pull into the City Circle. We stop all the way when we make it to the front of President Snow's mansion. The fire dies down. The president himself stands on a balcony, eyeing all of the tributes like a vulture waiting for carcass. He smooths out his tuxedo sleeves and clears his throat. He gives us an official "welcome" speech, and I swear he eyes me and Gale evilly the whole time.

When President Snow finishes the speech, the horse-drawn chariots bring us back to our stylists. Haymitch is there with Cinna and Portia, as well as Effie.

"Good job," Haymitch congratulates us while we are walking to the elevator of the Training Center.

Effie presses the button with an arrow pointing 'up'. There's a dinging noise and the metallic doors slide open fluently. We all pile in, with me and Gale in the right-hand corner, Cinna and Portia beside us, Haymitch in the front with Effie next to him. Effie presses another button, labeled with the number '12'. The elevator zooms upward and it feels like my stomach is coming up to my throat. It's nothing compared to the creaky, grimy ones we have back home.

Effie also babbles on about the schedule leading up to the games, but I don't pay attention. It's pretty basic - the first day are the open ceremonies, which just happened, the next three days are training for the games and the private sessions, the next day is the interviews, and then the games happen.

There is another dinging noise and the doors slide open to the floor that we'll be staying at until the games.

"You two," Effie snaps her fingers at us, "follow me to your rooms." She starts walking away from the elevator and Gale and I follow.

Her high heels click against the hardwood floor and compared to our foot steps, hers sound like a bullet being shot from a gun. I make noises with my foot a couple of times to make sure she knows that we're following her.

"Katniss, this will be your room for the next week," she stops in front of a door. "Get dressed and then attend dinner straight after." Didn't know she could sound so authoritative. She instructs Gale to follow her to his own room so they head off further down the hall.

I crane the doorknob to the left and push the door open. This room is even bigger than the one on the train. The walls are painted dark lavender and the carpets are an off-color white. There's several oil paintings hanging on the walls, mostly of everyday, Capitol items, like a basket of fruit and a bouquet of flowers.

The bed is humongous. On top of it sits a soft blanket, matching the walls with a dark lavender shade. Beside the bed is a bedside counter. It looks like mahogany wood - the Capitol has to have the best of everything, right? On top of the counter is a lamp and when you touch the metal parts it turns on and vice versa.

After looking around the room for a while, I realized that I was still in my costume. Effie is not going to be happy that I'm late. I walk over to the closet, which is located on the right side of my bed. I open the door and quickly grab a yellow-orange shirt and white, flowing pants.

I stride into the bathroom and turn on the bathroom sink faucet. I wipe the layers of make-up off of my face, leaving a few temporary red marks after. I undo my hair out of the fancy braid Cinna constructed and run my fingers through my hair in a messily fashion. I start to unlace the knee-length boots I'm wearing and I slip them off once I finish. I take my costume off and slide into the clothes that I brought into the bathroom. After, I put my hair into a side braid, just like I usually do.

I fold up mu costume as neatly as I can muster and I set it down on my bed, I'm sure someone will come and get it eventually. I briskly walk to dinner where everyone is waiting for me. I mumble an apology and sit between Gale and Haymitch.

People dressed in white uniforms serve us with several courses of food. Everyone praises Cinna and Portia for their idea of the costumes and they carry on the conversation talking about it. Gale and I mostly just talk to each other about random topics, which somehow turns into a game where we try to make each other laugh while we're eating.

A girl with red hair comes in with a cart that has wheels and on top of it sits a cake, beside it lays matches. She trembles when I catch her eye, though I'm not sure why. She reaches for the matches and she lights one, it connects with the cake and it captures fire. She sets it on the table and meets my eye again. Then, she looks back and forth to me and Gale, and I finally remember her.

"I know you!" I say in realization. I cover my mouth with both my hands. I've caught everyone's attention now. I look at Gale ans his eyes show the he remember her, too.

"Katniss, you wouldn't know an Avox," Effie insists.

"An Avox?" I ask. _What the hell is an Avox?_

"Yes, an Avox. Someone who committed a crime. They cut their tongues off, so she can't speak," Haymitch states. _They_ meaning the Capitol. "You're probably confusing her with someone else," he covers me. But I can see in his eyes the he believes that I know her, most likely Gale too.

"Yeah, I just confused you with someone else. Sorry," I apologize to the red-headed Avox. Effie, Haymitch, and our stylists because they go back to cutting the cake and continuing their conversations. The Avox serves us each with a piece and then quickly leaves the room.

Dinner finishes after and we all retire to our rooms. When Gale and I are walking down the hall by ourselves I ask him, "You remember her, too?"

"Yeah," he replies guiltily.

We were hunting in the woods one day, with all of the birds chirping. Suddenly, they all stopped and we saw two figures in tattered clothing. A boy and a girl. The girl looked exactly like the Avox. I'm confident that the boy would be in her shoes she's in now, but a hovercraft appeared. A spear flew through the air and straight through the boy. They took them both and then birds started chirping again.

"Goodnight, Gale," I say quietly.

"Goodnight, Catnip," he responds. We share a short but sweet kiss, and he goes to his own room. I climb into bed, knowing that the red-headed girl will be starring in my nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, chapter six. Leave a review. I want to hear your likes, dislikes, suggestions, and comments. :)<strong>


End file.
